The Master Theives
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Story about the Cooper Clan about the two kind of Coopers in the Cooper Family: those who find the vault - and those who don't.
1. Slytunkham II

Note 1: Sly Cooper and related characters, places and things are copyrighted by Sucker Punch and Sanzaru Games from 2002 to 9002. All rights served.

Note 2: Some of the Cooper Clan are straight from the games (a.k.a canon) but other are original members of my own creations.

"The Master Thieves"

A "Sly Cooper" Story  
Part 1 - "Slytunkhamen II"

by Dr. Thinker

The latest pharaoh of Egypt was pleased as punch on the outcome of the guest of his party for quick finish of his pyramid. The party had brought up a lot of people from the poor member to the nobles. One of the nobles – was scoured faced brown owl called Werk. Werk was consider a crooked noble – but Werk hide his evil works so well that not even the head of the Guard, Feroxi, had found proof.

Another nobleman, Slytunkhamen II, was present as well – Now, Slytunkhamen II was a thief – but he usually steal from corrupted officials and got under Feroxi's skin – so much that the pharaoh believed that Slytunkhamen II was gifted his invisibility by one of the Gods – Iris most likely. It's rare to see them both at peace. When they usually cross paths, a fight is usually a answer – until Feroxi gets so tired out that Slytunkhamen could make her think his appearance was a dream thanks to his invisibility trick – until one of the naughty nobles complain about it.

The pharaoh look as Slytunkhamen and Feroxi were approaching each other – Werk look like Seth just as about to curved up Osiris as the others back off – trying to dodge Feroxi said.

Feroxi said, "Hi, Sly."

Slytunkhamen II said with smirk, "Hi, Fox."

Feroxi said, "Why are you to stealing any thing?"

Slytunkhamen II said, "This is pharaoh has been decent as Iris and Osiris."

Feroxi said, "What about the last one?"

Slytunkhamen II replied, "Rotten as Werk himself."

The pharaoh pan his face to Werk who covered his face with both of his wings.

Feroxi said, "So, you only steal from corrupted citizens?"

Slytunkhamen II nodded as he kissed Feroxi on her left hand. Slytunkhamen II stated, "That's right."

Feroxi asked, "Why?"

Slytunkhamen said, "Osiris told me – that some in the future, Werk will exchange his feathers and blood for metal and wires."

Feroxi asked, "When we he do this?"

Slytunkhamen II said, "I don't know – Osiris didn't say – but I would hope for after my life time but I did make sure that Werk does what Osiris said Werk – my life work won't be in vein."

Feroxi asked, "Your will?"

Slytunkhamen II replied, "Sort of – I started a book with the help of Iris. With her help, his book will help my son or daughter to become a sneaky at me – with or without my invisibility."

Feroxi said joking, "I bet you going to called it the "Theivius Racoonus'', Sly."

Slytunkhamen II replied, "I haven't got a name for it yet – but that sounds logic enough, Fox."

Feroxi blushed red that matched her orange fox hairs.

Werk winged his way in said, "Stupid-tongue-ham-en, I'm going to craw him right now for always stealing my stuff."

Werk jumped but Slytunkhamen had disappeared and dodged him, making Werk slide right into the pharaoh lab.

The pharaoh laughed as she called her royal guards said, "I can finally do away with you, Werk. You had been annoying the public more then Slytunkhamen II had. I setting your death date to tomorrow as soon as the sun in the middle of the sky."

Werk groan as the guards hanged huge weighted chains on his wings said, "Why not give Slytunkhamen the same fate."

The pharaoh said, "I can't chain anyone who is invisible to the guards' eyesight."

Werk groaned as the guards marched him away from the palace.

=S=

The pharaoh saw that the guards were mad as Horus after Seth killed Osiris. Feroxi was mad as well. The hold looked like some kind of monster with wings had smashed the prison and brought half of them prison done on the rest."

The pharaoh groan as Slytunkhamen II dropped in.

Slytunkhamen II asked, "What happen here, daughter of the goddess of Iris and Osiris?"

The pharaoh stated, "Someone kind of monster break into the prison."

Slytunkhamen II remarked, "If I was betting raccoon, I think a prisoner broke out of jail."

Feroxi said taking out her daggers said, "I can't miss your heat at this range even if you do that disappearing trick."

Slytunkhamen II stated, "I know – but I think it's Werk. He must had gotten Seth to exchange his body for metal."

Feroxi asked, "What makes you so sure?"

Slytunkhamen stated, "This morning my wife, Serdarappa was awaken with a large breeze and a evil owl-like chuckle. I only know one owl that can have a evil chuckle – Werk."

The pharaoh stated, "He is being logical about this."

One of the guards that was usually in the pharaoh's prison was brought by other guards. He was missing his arms and legs.

Feroxi asked, "What happen here?"

The limbless guard replied, "Werk was making a pray to Seth for a new body. He was given a robotic body. He cut me of my limbs – and left me alive so he can tell me to tell you that he will killed Slytunkhamen."

Slytunkhamen II laughed before he said one word: "Impossible."

=S=

It was a few months later, and Slytunkhamen II was disappearing from near by location of his latest noble thief. Unknown to him, a large metal bird flew by – Werk or as it will become to know in future: Clockwerk.

Clockwerk thought the following to himself, "Nice work, Slytunkhamen II. But I will show you up in the end. You life will be ended by talons. Count on it."

=THE END=

Next up is Sly's Roman ancestor – a original member of the Cooper Family. There are two kinds of Cooper Clam members: Ones who find the Cooper Vault and those who don't.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	2. Minvera Cooper

"The Master Thieves"

A "Sly Cooper" Story  
Part 2 - "Minvera Cooper"

by Dr. Thinker

The Roman empire was on it's last legs. Minvera Cooper turned to her husand, Julius Cooper. She was the daughter of Slytunkhamen II and inherit the "Theivius Racoonus" from him. Since she was 15 years old, she been dealing from the corrupted merchants, sentors, and emperors of Roman itself. She stole some coins from Brutus after Brutus killed Julius's namesake, Julius Casear.

Julius asked "East or west?"

Minvera replied, "Slytunkhamen II went west – and Clockwerk found him pretty much quicky. The longer I can have a quiet life until my child inherits the theiving tome."

Julius asked "So west?"

Minvera replied, "My target is a city on a island netion."

Julius just drop his questions – as he realized he's heading to the far reaches of the falling Roman Empire. He doesn't know what King Urthur is up to – and he didn't care – as long as he and Julius can give birth to Minvera's child with out that metal insult to Minvera's namesake: Minvera, the Goddess of Wisdom and War – aslo know to the Greeks as Athena.

=S=

Arcanak Fox was not in a good mood. He stomped though the fields of Germay as he was the so-call "god" of the Christian bible who was mad at Adam and Eve for eating what was growing on the Knowedgle Tree of Good and Evil – Arcanak had dreams that the Coopers were Adam and Eve and were eating books from the Tree of Good of Finish off, the ruler of Roman stated that the fall of the Roman Empire is no long a myth as it was years ago – when Arcanak stated chasing Minvera Cooper. His wife, Kalia Fox was riding on a horse not to far behind him.

Kalia asked, "Cooper Issue?"

Arcanak would say something that would become cliche in Fox's family by Carmelita Fox stated chasing Sly Cooper as he asked, "Want the list?"

Kalia answered, "Give me it."

Arcanak was shocked – only Minvera Cooper could have gotten under the skin like him. Arcanak Fox said, "I helped out in many battles from the time I was 15. The one day, I got odd report that a corrupted merchant got his cash stolen. It turned out racoon hair was everywhere and the merchant tied up to one of his house's columns. Soon, I found my target – Minvera Cooper. Not matter what I or my guards do – she always escape me. When the emperor told that Roman's doomday was coming faster then a speeding arrow, I punished for my failures." He paused took out a map. A point to X to to far from the western Euporean sea board. "He picked the random city that way he doesn't have any one to kill anyone for making Roman Empire."

Kalia said, "The Eygptian empire fall – and you weren't born when that happened."

Arcanak said, "I don't belive it – it's the Coopers."

Kalia said teasely, "Don't kill them."

Arcanak replied seriously, "I can't – even if I wanted too, Kalia. I don't have my crossbow." He walked towards the Coopers and said, "Greetings, Coopers."

Minvera said, "That's the first time, you ever been on friendly terms with me." She paused to asked, "Which god or goddess is controling your body?"

Arcanak replied, "None."

Minvera asked, "Then what is your business?"

Arcanak said, "How in heck did you do those fancy tricks?"

Minvera smirked, "The Cooper's Family Book – "The Theivius Racoonus". If think I just stealing from normal people – you wrong. Slytunkhamen II stolen from corrupted pharoah and nobles of ancient Eygpt. I stole stuff from corrupted sentors and merchants."

Arcanak said, "Where are you heading?"

Minvera stated, "My namesake, Athena, come to me in a dove form and stole me to go east to a island nation."

Arcanak said, "You mean that place with vikings and druids that been keeping the Roman's soliders on their toes."

Minvera nodded.

Kalia asked, "Why didn't Minvera use her regular owl form?"

Minvera groaned before saying one word: "Clockwerk."

Everyone got goosebumps. Everyone in Roman Empire known that strange evil golem of Ares and hated him. Clockwerk attacked the Colussum in attempt to bring it down on everyone. Minvera was present – diguised as a merchant's slave – removing her fake chain – and jumping up on to Clockwerk's wings. Clockwerk's arrow did hit a few soliders and a guest but Minvera make sure that Clockwerk's head was smashed into pieces.

=S=

A hole somewhere in the fallen Roman Empire – was Clockwerk. Minvera may have disconnected his head from his body – but even with his slow repair system. But his body was near by – and somehow he discovered something.

People said that he was a golem. May he can make a golem that looked like a realistic owl. Seth granted him to few the future. He saw a armored owl in shinny black metal battling a racoon with a lance and sheild. The racoon called his golem, "The Black Knight of Camelot."

=THE END=

Part 3 will deal with Sir Gallath.


	3. Sir Galleth

"The Master Thieves"

A "Sly Cooper" Fan-Fiction  
Part 3 - "Sir Galleth"

by Dr. Thinker

Sir Galleth was having a long break. All of King Arthur's enemies had been quietly lately. Though the German barbarians were handing across the side in the Spain – much to Mary Fox, his rival dismay, as she was the only Spanish on a table of full knights from the following country English, Wales, Ireland, and Scotland. Mordred, the Black Knight, has recently been caught cheating in tournament for all knights of King Arthur's lands. Sir Galleth had stolen back Excalibur almost about a year ago.

Sir Galleth was reading Slytunkhamen II's section of the Theivius Racoonus. He found a riddle that make him want to head east. It may be a hiding place of the Holy Gail.

=S=

As Sir Galleth traveled east. He did things that would be bases for Europe's fairy tales. He arrived at a large black and yellow with a Cooper Cane. Sir Galleth reason this was the legendary Cooper Vault. His mother, Minerva Cooper was so busy with dealing with the corrupted senators and merchants of Roman Empire until it's fail many years ago – so she never went looking for the Cooper Vault.

Sir Galleth give pretty of gold for doing his honor deeds – and stole a lot of gold from King Arthur's enemies – so he had pretty to give – and his squire and his wife was with him at the time. Opening the Vault – he found a found a pile of gold and a hieroglyph of Slytunkhamen II, the first Master Thief of the Cooper Clan.

Sir Galleth decided his won't work and send a while – working on giving future Cooper a sweat in the Cooper Vault. He worked on that for three years – only stopping to eat his three meals or sleep.

=S=

Sir Galleth and his family had arrived back in Camelot. It seems that Black Knight was one again trying to attack his family. As his wife jumped off – Sir Galleth pointed his lance at the Black Knight and run right into sending him flying King's Arthur last – strange magic light were heard and see and the Black Knight fail to pieces – revealing strange metal and wires.

King Arthur's best friend and court magician, Merlin said, "I'm not going to write this one down in my dairy."

King Arthur replied, "Any one who speak or written about would have fate that would make that one f wishing they were been killed by that strange metal bird attacked a few years ago."

They were a large amount of groan – the largest coming from Mary Fox.

=S=

Clockwerk groan as best a robotic owl can grow. Sir Galleth had wreck his golem. Clockwerk had decide to avoid Sir Galleth – for fear of getting his Hate Chip destroyed by his lance – thought he will decide to help the criminal underworld to grow strange and change with the times – until he had a group that can kill a Cooper Clan member with no sweat – a Fiendish Five – in other words.

=THE END=

Next up is Cooper's Middle East's ancestor.


	4. Saliam al Kupar

"The Master Thieves"

A "Sly Cooper" Fan Fiction

Part 4 - "Salim al Kupar of Arabia"

by Dr. Thinker

Sir Galleth had got his legs injured by – similar to the future friend of Sly Cooper, Bentley. would have got it in Clock-la – Clockwerk's break – though the evil golem lost much of his body. Lucky, the flight had on Clockwerk's back made him land in the Princess Tilia Kupar's palace in Arabia It's not to bad, Tilia's mother, Queen Davia Kupar was friendly and honest. She didn't buy the historian value of the stories from the so-call bible that Christians yanked about like a present day talk show host – but most of the ten comments were find – expect one – "thou should not steal". Queen Davia had a happen when corrupted nobles were discovered – their loots were share with the poor.

One day, Sir Galleth started walking. Tilia was shocked thought she wanted to go one thing and that was doing the wild thing with Sir Galleth.

=S=

King Galleth and his wife, Queen Davia had been married for two years – though they were no sons or daughters – but his wife was MIA at the recently council meetings. One of them, a mystery alligator named Rubagoliza was talking about buying Galleth's "special book". King Galleth had decide to not to sell that book to anyone – even if they were a raccoon themselves – as that book was the "Theivius Racoonus".

As Rubagoliza stomped off after the last "No" from King Galleth. Queen Davia surprised him with his son, Salim. King Galleth know that Salim need to be taught thieving moves quickly – he didn't trust Rubagoliza – his wife, Queen Davia had a lamp. This lamp did not have a genie – but show picture of the future. When he asked the lamp about Rubaiyat's future decent – he saw a voodoo priest named Ms. Ruby meeting up with a decent of his own family – Sly Cooper – in which Sly Cooper defeated her despite her power voodoo magic and recovered Slytunkhamen II's section.

=S=

Salim Al Kupar was 10 years old. He had took to "Theivius Racoonus" like a duck to water. Good thing too – he heard noises – and found Rubagoliza attacking his father, King Galleth and mother, Queen Davia. He give Rubagoliza a deadly kick – sending her to the sharped ax that was once part of Galleth's knight weapon. The ax curved right though her heart in seconds – Rubagoliza didn't get to say anything on her death.

King Galleth said, "You did well – though I don't had long to live – Rubagoliza is almost as strong as that golem, Clockwerk. As long as you steal items from corrupted merchants and nobles – you will be doing honor to the name of the Cooper Clan."

Salim nodded as both King Galleth and Queen Davia died from their injuries.

=S=

A few nights after the death of his parents, Salim slipped into strange stone building that one belong to Rubagoliza. Inside, was a ton of scrolls – the so-called Christian "holy stories" . Salim didn't care much for the stories inside, but he know the area of where most of the Christian were at. Since, it fit in family's familiar route – he grabbed a bag and stuffed it full of bibles and hope to the sections were most of the Christians hang out like 1980s teenagers at the local mall. He founded a few Christians and hand out the Christian scrolls to them.

=S=

Salim Al Kupar was doing good. Bashing evil thieves, stealing their loots, and giving them to the poor. A strange flying golem show up and started to tear up the town.

Salim Al Kupar asked, "Who are you?"

The flying golem replied in screeching old owl voice, "Clockwerk."

Salim Al Kupar said, "You will be finished by my blade."

Clockwerk replied, "Go ahead a try it. You will die by my own talons. Count on it."

Since the battle was on the ground, Clockwerk attack were heaver but Salim dodge them pretty well – getting a chance to knock Clockwerk's wings off. Clockwerk having enough – unleashed smoke and sparks from unimportant area to convince Salim that he defeat Clockwerk for now. Clockwerk decide to leave the Cooper Clan lone until the next Cooper show up on his radar – thought it will be long time before Clockwerk meet up with a Cooper again.

=S=

Sandara Fox was annoyed by the guards. The guards brought her to Salim Kupar and he dismiss the guards.

Sandara Fox said, "King. I didn't know I was chasing you."

Salim said, "I had to kept the Fox line chasing the Cooper Family. According to my father's lamp, the Fox family will play a important role in the future – though it I am getting older, the lamp is getting more foggy on the future. I will die soon – so I'm making your ruler until you are either do one of the following: get yourself killed, die of natural illness, or die of old age."

Sandara Fox asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Salim said, "First I'm adding to a secret family vault to do something there – then I going to Ireland to raise my future son, Slaigh Cooper. My wife, Garila Kupar is all ready there waiting for me.":

=S=

Slaigh Cooper smashed the rock safe that his dad, Salim Al Kupar kept the "Theivius Racoonus" in. Slaigh Cooper smirked as he thought of those corrupted merchants and nobles in the Ireland that need to be take down a few pegs.

=THE END=

Slaigh's next on the hit list – in more ways then one.


	5. Saigh MacCooper

"The Master Thieves"

Part 5 - "Slaigh MacCooper"

by Dr. Thinker

Farris McFox was a bit annoyed called to one of Scotland's clan, McSkink. The gate of the mansion was open – the lock that kept all but McSkink's guards inside his estate was smashed open by a weapon – and the owner only need one time to do so. The wall was smashed hard. As she enter, she saw the some of the wall were smashed – but her humming birds helpers in her guardian business saw some raccoon hair on a thin ledge under the McSkink's cannons. She turned to see that the bolted door must have been open by a raccoon.

In the room, was McSkink, well know corrupted skunk merchant know for selling stolen items back to his preys for up to 20 times more then it's worth. His stone safe was smashed open. With one hang on McSkink's tail and one hang on her own nose, Farris McFox dragged her to the local clan king so he can deal with McSkink's dirty smell and business by himself.

=S=

A MacSnyke, a friendly snake knocked on the door of McFox's office – and the door was answered by Ferris.

MacSnyke said, "Ferris. When I asked if McSkink had any last words. He told me that to watch out for Slaigh MacCooper."

Ferris said, "He's only 10!"

MacSnyke said, "He stated Slaigh's straight is equal to 200 dragons."

Ferris said, "Oh, boy! If that was true that gate and walls of McSkink's mansion wouldn't been even standing – and we found racoons hair on a thin ledge under McSkink's wall of cannon."

MacSnyke said, "By the way, how's your hands?"

Ferris said, "I feel like Queen MacBeth trying to wish out the blood of her dead five year old from her hand."

MacSnyke said, "From his point on, you got permission to chase MacCooper all around Europe from me."

Ferris said, "Don't want a skunk-smelling fox in your hand."

=S=

Ferris tried to moved. She was someone's prison. Looks down she saw her that her legs were in stone shackles – and the same thing was with her arms – thought the arms were looking bit of blood. A tall raccoon was standing over hear.

Ferris gasped before the raccoon said, "Sorry for the lock-up, Ferris – and don't worry about McSkink's

smell on your hands – I squashed a bunch of tomatoes with her hands. I am Slaigh MacCooper. Don't worry, the next time awaken you – you will be able to move – but I won't be there."

Slaigh used one finger to put Ferris into unconsciousness.

=S=

Ferris awaken. She was somewhere in England. England and Ireland were not in a good mood at the time – there were a middle of the cold war over the Northern Sea between them. Lucky, she was on the border on Scotland – which area safely.

MacBison, a Scotland clan leader friendly to anyone not of England or Wales was out doing some golf swings with a golf club.

MacBison said, "I see that you meet Slaigh."

Ferris asked, "What was your first clue?"

MacBison said, "Your unconsciousness body was dropped off by Slaigh's friends – they are starting to call them the Cooper Gang. It's seems to a consider of squirrel and mouse."

Ferris said, "So do you know where those rodents are hole up at?"

MacBison said, "No clue. I saw them moving away, but I do know that's the Squirrel is McPecan's daughter and the mouse is the McWalnut's son."

Ferris said, "Thanks for the help."

=S=

Slaigh said, "I'm done with the walkway platform and the hammers."

Jannie McPecan said, "I done with the ropes and the gears."

Thomas McWalnut said, "If you can carry me to your section of Cooper Vault, I can do them together to make a tough wall sneak area for any future Cooper."

Slaigh nodded as the two smaller animaliods into his one of hands and the other hands the following– the wood for the walkway, hammers and the gears – and carried them safely to this location of the Cooper Vault.

=S=

Sitting watching his work from a top of a pile of gold, Slaigh took out "Theivius Racoonus" and started to talk out-loud as he written the following in the book: "If you see blue aura. You can before sneaking moves – these are usually found on thin ledges and walkways – which are usual near windows. Please go slowly across these thing – and check windows for guards – if you ever wait to be a master thief that would give great honor to Cooper Clan."

=S=

Jannie said, "I never thought a raccoon could grow that height."

Sleigh said, "I stick out like snore thumb in Ireland."

Thomas said, "I got a plan. I heard of country called Nippon. You can hide there."

Sleigh replied, "That's a good plan. I head there myself."

=THE END=

Next up is the Cooper from Medieval Japan.


	6. Riocchi Cooper

"The Master Theives"  
Part 6 - "Rioichi Cooper"

by Dr. Thinker

Sailgh smirked the first time since he put his large body on to the main land of Japan. He meet a almost as large as himself as raccoon named Rakkia – and with the local master of Ninja School and the Shogun's approvement, was able to married Rakkia. The Shogun had stated to him - this was better then how the China treat message – if the rumors about China having a "Matchmaker" that had to deal with if Chinese woman wanted to be married was true..

Right now, Sailgh was worried about Rakkia, was she was about to give birth to a baby. Rakkia waked – in her birthday suit – holding a baby racoon. Rakkia said, "Meet Rioichi Cooper, your son."

=S=

A 21 year old, Rioichi Cooper yawned at the Shogan Party. Since he was 6 years old, he was both bored. Durning this "Golden Week" of holiday party for Nippon – he was training with his ninja co-workers or reading his favorite book, "The Theivius Racoonus".

Riochi Cooper had run away from spotlights – his invisiblity trick doesn't work as well as Slytunkham II's. His specail goal was to steal from Shogon Suntun, a old crane that for the every "Golden Week", he stealed a quater of Emperor Hakigi's treasure. Shogon Suntun kepts Emperor Hakigi with a stories of the Sun God and her strange relatives that makes Slytunkham II and Saligh look Shojan Trikia Kitsune, the Emperor's right hand, when it comes to chasing crooks. Riochi Cooper has yet to cause too much problem – he's been mostly stealing from General King, a Chinese Panda, who had took over a portion of the islands of Japan. He was also worried about a strange metal demon with wings that the peasants are talking when not dealing with any nobles – good or bad.

=S=

Riochi Cooper was looked over everything. It was colder then he was expect. He would thought he was on "Mt. Fuji", but it was even colder. A woman wolfiod jump was floating near-by, "Weclome to the Kunlan Mountains of Chinese, Riochi Cooper. My name is Amaterasu."

Ricohi Cooper was surprized to see the Sun Goddess of Japan in human form.

Amaterasu said, "I know all about you Ricohi Cooper – your past as the son of Slaigh and Rakkia Cooper, your present as thorn in the pandaiod, "General King" and all of your future events. Thought all of your future events are connected to a certain artist you will invented that will be past on your decents – one which will play a role in limiting a mighty evil from the universe."

Riochi Cooper asked, "What is that movie, Mistress of Sun?"

Amaterasu said, "The Ninja Spiral."

Riochi said, "Sounds like something like a Ninja student would use."

Amaterasu used his magic to transform the mountain cavern where they were standing in into a strange cross between a Japanese castle and a Chinese mountain cave. "You can find me in this strange mansion, you will successfull leave to the real world."

=S=

Riochi Cooper smirked. It's been three years since he was in Amaterasu's testing ground – and he justed reason something that he didn't when he first meet Amaterasu. He reasoned that Amaterasu had designed the castle/cavern to make him learn the Ninja Spiral. Like gods, goddess work in weird ways. Riochi mention on the ground he was on for a few days. He spoted a blue "Master Theif" aura on a small point high up not to far from a hook.

Use one of his crook seis, Riochi hooked on to. Then he jumped and landed on the spiral. It was perfect landing. Riochi used his new move as well as his other abilites to finally climb to the top. Suprizing, a statue of Amaterasu spoke, "Nice work, Riochi. You can leave."

=S=

Riochi was in a small port town of Kigigui, China, waiting for a change to get back, when a pirate ship arrived. Riochi smirked as the pirates head to the local root beer bar. He decide to slip aboard and steal the ship.

Sailing slowly – only dropping anchor in islands in the South Pacific area of the world. One time, he landed right behind Kaine Island. He explore much the island – but didn't open the Cooper Vault – saving it when he got General Crane's stolen loot.

He successfully sell to cave near Kyoto. Taking the usual diguse of a female woman he walked the city. something that General King had left – angry that someone had stolen his pirate boat. Returning to the cavern – he discover all of the stolen loot that General King had stolen from the people of Nippon. He sail the boat to his hideout in Edo.

=S=

It was a few days later, General Crane was smirking. So far, every was going – just as he planned it. He was heading to his treasure room – deep inside a room with so thin walls that no one can sneak in and take the stuff. He was shock – when he open the door – and found it empty expect for...

...A Cooper Clan calling call was found there! He called his guards and told him to search every itch of the his fortess and for a while – nothing. Then a small snake guard show up.

The snake guard said something that would be cliche by the time Sly Cooper show up, "Do kill the messager."

General Crane nodded, "If the message isn't decent – you will be killed."

The snake guard said, "It's seems that Ricochi Cooper used the laterns on the roof to get it."

General Crane said, "They are so light – Riccohi could just break them by just landing on them."

The snake guard replied, "He landed on them. That's where I found this!"

General Crane saw that the guard had his hand in a grabbing-motion and was unflooding it. Inside was the snake gaurd's hand was a brunch of raccoon hairs.

If you were 20 wards away from General Crane's fortess in any direction at the time, you could heard a very big and very lound "NO!" from General Crane following by a screaming a snake guard from about to vist the Land of the Sun Goddess because his body is being killed by General Crane.

=S=

Riccochi Cooper smirked. His section of the Cooper Vault has been completed. All he need to do was to give birth to a son or daughter to past on the "Theivuis Racconus" on. He jumped back afar between the swords to test it. It work the way he wanted to them. Returning the way – he returned to the entrace and head back to his own ship.

Returning to Edo. He discovered that his wife, Tanika was had give birth to a female raccoon baby.

Riccohi said, "Need name?"

Tanika said, "No. I have one all ready for her. Robin."

=S=

Next, it's it's the time of Robin Cooper. I couldn't let the one of the most famous theif in England out of the Cooper's family.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
